Turn on the Nudge Channel
by MEGGEM
Summary: James Patterson focused mainly on Max/Fang, but what about the other character's feelings? Follow Nudge through the scenes that we missed and another side of the story. Not a mystery : Niggy/ Fax/ tiny bit of Eggy. Turn on the Nudge Channel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This takes place on the beach when Max tries to get the chip out- in School's Out Forever. The Niggy will come on later and it is pretty friendly this chapter. Go easy on me, pleeease, because I had a little trouble writing for Nudge's point of view. She is really a lively person but the scene is pretty serious. Tell me how I did, sil vous plait. But...be kind :)**

**-MEGGEM**

**Chapter 1- Blood on the Beach**

NUDGE POV

"Max, what were you doing?" my knees gave out and my throat went dry. _What was going on-_ the scene was horrifying- Max, hands covered in blood, eyes wild and trembling. She looked a little insane. I shivered. The shell was red and the ugly gash was oozing. I wanted to throw up really badly but that wouldn't make anything better.

Our fearless leader (my personal roll model) looked at me, sobs making her body shake. _What was the matter with her? _I wondered. _My Max was strong and brave and nice and cool and here she was bleeding and crying and she was.....scared?_

"Wanted the chip out," Max whispered. Her face was broken. My head hurt and a hand gripped my shoulder. Iggy. _Wow he had a strong grip. Really strong._

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurl- you know what it's like when you have about 7 omelets and then about 3 granola bars with a stick of cheese on the side and then you feel really sick but you just can't throw up becuase your stomach hurts to much (you don't?)- well that's what I felt like.

Fang wasn't reassuring either. He was throwing things around- his strong hand ripping open our bag and pulling out bandages. _Careful Fang, we are going to need that backpack lat- FOCUS Nudge, focus._ He grabbed Max's arm.

"Well, forget it!" I winced at his rough tone. _Take it easy Fang! _I thought. Max looked fragile like a vase on the edge of a table. _Wow cool analogy- I might have to write that down sometim- FOCUS Nudge, focus on the scene._

"You don't get off that easy! You die when we die," Fang spit out the words like they were foul. Max cringed. I watched her. Her eyes were somewhat lost in themselves. Her shaking got worse as Fang covered her arm. Nausea rolled around my tummy. _Was this my fault? Did I do something? Did I say something? Maybe she didn't want to come to the beach?_

Iggy's hand was squeezing harder now. It must have been much scarier for him- he couldn't see- just Fang's vicious voice and Max's wimpering. I almost envied him though. I didn't want to see what was happening either.

"I'm sorry," our leader's voice was soft and cracking. Her chest heaved and tears leaked from her eyes.

Then she lost it.

I'd never really seen Max cry like that before. It made me want to cry myself.

Fang slowly wrapped his arms around her and Max fell into him. My hand reached out sort of like a robot and touched her hair. _She's a kid too, Nudge, _I thought.

"Shhh, " I whispered. "Shh." I wanted to tell her everything was alright but Iggy beat me to it.

"It's alright, Max," he sounded strange- shaken. "Everything's okay." Though the words were for Max, they helped me relax too.

Eventually, our leader sat up and looked at all of us. Her face was ashamed and embarassed. But she shouldn't have been._ I cry all the time and she __is always there to help me out, _I thought_._

"Sorry, guys," Max whispered. _It's okay Max, we'll take care of you, _I promised to myself. _You always help me- I'll help you. _

"We didn't have to the beach, Max," the Gasman whispered guiltily. _My life is like a movie- with corny lines. But this way I can be an actress, _I smiled a little bit at the thought.

Max chuckled hoarsely and she ruffled his hair. "It's not that Gazzy, just other stuff_." What stuff? I shouldn't have told her that I wanted that new sweater. I just couldn't keep my big yap shu-_

"Like what?" Iggy asked.

She kind of sighed. I looked at Fang's back- really tense. _Don't be mad at her, Fang_, I thought.

"Stuff. The Voice in my head. Everyone chasing us. School. Anne. Ari. Jeb. They keep telling me I'm supposed to save the world, but how and from what, I don't even know."

The speech made my muscles freeze. _Did Max really have all THAT on her? I had to eat rat- she had to save the world?_

Angel's hand came out and touched Max's knee. "From, you know, after everything gets blown up and most of the people are gone. We'll be stronger and able to fly, so we can leave the blown up parts and find some nice land that isn't blown up or contan- contama-"

"Contaminated?" Iggy said.

"Yeah that. Then we can keep on living, even if there are hardly any people left." SILENCE.

_WHHHATT???_

Max looked shocked and taken aback, her eyes confused. "Umm," she bit her lip. "Where did you hear that sweetie?"

"At the School. I wasn't supposed it hear it but that's what they were thinking." Angel looked totally laid back, playing with sand. _Someone's going to blow up the world? _I thought._ Wow, that's like those weird movies with cities exploding and stuff. I think there was one with Willy Smitty or somebody? Wasn't there this disease or a crazed dog? But a dog wouldn't hurt anybo- stop! Pay att-en-shon._

"Who's going to blow up the world?" Gazzy asked. I smirked. He probably wanted to be involved.

"Lot's of people can- they have big bombs. Countries and stuff. But the people at the School kept thinking it was just one company, a business company. They think its going to blow up the world, mostly. Maybe even by accident." Max was starting to get her wits back.

"And what company was that?" she asked.

Angel looked off into the ocean. "Don't remember. Like, like the name of a deer or something. A gazelle? Can I go swim_?" Gazelle? Like Bambi? That's funny I have- Bambi eyes and I am thinking about Bambi._

"Sure." Max said and Angel, and Total ran off. Finally the Gasman joined them.

Max, Fang, me and Iggy were left. Iggy touched my arm and we walked off. I looked back to see Max thinking hard and Fang watching her. Then their lips started moving. Iggy and I sat down on a big rock, grabbing protein bars from our bags. I shoveled mine down, but Iggy finished before me.

"So...wow," he said. I nodded then said, "Yeah."

"What do you think the company is?"

"...Bambi?" I suggested. He chuckled.

"Yeah I'm sure it's Bambi," Iggy said. "They sell herbs and shrubs." I punched his shoulder_. Iggy's such an idiot. It COULD be Bambi, couldn't it? COULDN'T IT? _

"Well than what do you think it is?" I shot back.

"Goat? Ibex? Caribou? What do I know," he sighed. I looked at his face- it was content. His features were at ease- his shoulders laid back and muscles relaxed.

"Hey look- Total did a back flip! I didn't know dogs could do backflips! I can't do a backflip! Can you? I mean, I guess he has that crazy-jump-really-high thing so maybe its sort of possible, but still. I wish I could do a backflip, you know. Like, be just like, standing in a supermarket and then all of sudden-POOF- do a backflip!" I took a breath and was about to start again when Iggy said something.

"I wish I could see it," his voice was dull. My eyes drifted to my feet. _Why had I said that??_

He started walking down the beach and I strode next to him. We didn't talk and I was bursting but he looked like he was thinking. I stepped on a shell and picked it up.

"Hey lo- I mean, feel this," I said. _How many times was I going to mess up? _I knew Iggy was blind, but it was hard sometimes. I pressed it into his hand, which was warm and Iggy's sensitive fingers touched the sharp edges. His lips puckered.

"Cool- it's like a nut bar. Those chocolate bars with nuts that are kind of pointy but really tasty when you eat them?" he said. I closed my eyes and felt. He was right. I hadn't even noticed when I looked at it.

We continued walking, both with our eyes closed. I wanted to experience what it was like to be Iggy. It must have be so different, every scent and touch more. We continued picking up shells and describing them. One felt like a melon, another like Abraham Lincoln. Don't ask.

I opened my eyes and looked at the setting sun on the horizon. It was pink and purple and orange. I began describing it. Iggy listened closely. He bent down and picked up a handful of sand, feeling the different grains. For a long minute, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. But it was almost like he could feel my gaze. And though he couldn't SEE see me, he SAW right through me.

"You alright Nudge?" he lifted an eyebrow. I cleared my throat_. How did he know that? Wait, but he can't know that because there was nothing to be alright about. I mean, I was alright. Perfectly normal. So why was he looking like that? Stop saying LOOKING Nudge! He's just thinking...I think. _

"Perfectly fine. Absolutely, positively wonderful," I snapped_. Shut uh-uuuppp. _

"Okay." That's what I loved about Iggy. He didn't bother you. Unless he wanted to. But if he didn't want to, he didn't. Right- that made sense.

"What was it like Iggy?" I asked softly. "To have parents?" We had talked about this a lot. He knew I wanted parents. A lot. I wanted parents a lot.

His face went hard.

"It was....it wasn't....well it....it wasn't what I thought, okay? You might enjoy it, but I'm....I like it...here. I like it here with Max and Fang and Gazzy and Angel....and you."

My heart was a little spastic. Why?? Why was that? There was no reason for that! None at all. Nada, rien. So there. Stop being spastica-l-y, heart.

"The Gasman was sad," I whispered. Iggy's expression wavered for some reason.

"Yeah I missed him," he said.

"He was crying," I replied. Well in truth, the Gasman hadn't cried as much as me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I missed y-all of you."

"Well you're back. But what if someone else finds their parents and their parents are really nice and want them to stay with them so than we'd lose another flock member and I don't know if I- we can do that again," I said.

"What if it was your parents- would you leave?" Iggy touched my arm and we stopped walking. I bit my lip and looked at the surf. The tide was higher and lapping at the shore.

"I....I-" I gulped and was about to tell him the truth when Angel's voice called out. I glanced at her and saw Max and Fang rushing to the sea. I tugged on Iggy's shirt.

"Angel found something. We should head back," I took off running and Iggy came after. We didn't tell anyone about our conversation. But something was different. Something.

**So...did you like it? I think that I am going to post next the scene that Max never told us- the goodbyes when Iggy left and how Nudge felt. Hope you like the Niggy and after a couple reviews, I send some more. :) **

**-MEGGEM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm trying to update as much as I can because I go back to school Monday and I'm tired enough as it is on the weekdays. So I'm sticking to my word and writing a chapter about the goodbyes when Iggy leaves in School's Out Forever. **

**I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed –**

_VivaColdplay_ **(btw thanks for the help - I'm going to try to check over my work more **)

_Addicted-2-Oxygen _**(You always review my work- Thnx) **

_SynchroStar 16 _(**If you like Niggy/Eggy, keep reading because there's much more to come)**

_Lunareclipse3 _**(Keep me posted on Lessons in Real Life- it's one of my favorite stories)**

_Iwuvbooks_ **(Yay! You were my first reviewer! I loove getting reviews-mostly if they're positive :P)**

**Anyway, I really appreciate it. Also, I updated my 'Maximum Ride- 6 Years Later' story- if anyones interested. One last thing- I don't think that I'll be writing any chapters from Iggy's POV- I'll stick with Nudge. But I might write a sequel fanfic later from his POV. **

**-R&R- MEGGEM**

**NUDGE POV**

Belong

I held my breath.

This is happening. This is REALLY happening_. _

"James belongs with us." The words rang out and I shut my eyes tight.

No- he belongs with US.

"I thought I'd lost him forever. Now that we have him back, I'm never letting him go. Do you hear me?"

Iggy's (James, I guess) mother sounded like a protective lioness. She was almost threatening.

Angel shifted next to me and touched my arm. I squeezed her back. My eyes opened unwillingly, ready for the scene before me.

Iggy (James) looked...happy. A glow was shone out from under his delicate mask of shock and I swallowed.

He _wanted _to leave us. He preffered his parents. He...wanted to leave behind everything- the freedom, the life-on-your-own...us.

_You know that he wants to leave you behind too. He is sick of your motor mouth and wants to be with normal people. He'll get a girlfriend and grow up and get a job and have kids and live long and then die of old age. He'll be like everyone else. _**(A/N- this is not Angel talking in Nudge's mind. This is Nudge's subconcious. Sorry if that wasn't clear)**

I wanted to be sick. Iggy was leaving...and I was frantic.

"No one's trying to stop you. I think he's James too. But you know he's blind," Max's voice broke my panic.

Blind! He's blind! Maybe they won't want him!

_Bad Nudge! That's horrible. They should want him...Iggy should belong somewhere. _

"I don't care," Mrs. Griffiths looked at Iggy, eyes filled with joy. "I don't care if there are a million problems. We can handle anything, if we can have him back."

Wings! Wings!

_She won't care. She loves him and wants him with her. Like you. _

Max was biting her lip- I doubt that she knew it- and wanted to speak again. Fang was seemed impassive, but the slight tightness of his eyes showed the pain.

The Gasman seemed like me; frantic but unwilling to display it. Angel was calm and cool, her eyes saddened.

"Iggy? Do you want to stay?" Max asked.

I couldn't breathe. A slight pause gave me the chance to hope that his answer would be no-

"I guess this is where I belong," he smiled weakly.

My heart, in that second, broke.

_Oh God, he's leaving, he's leaving- I lost him! He's never, ever coming back and he'll forget about us and about me and...and...._

"Yeah," Max whispered. She patted his arm and my stomach turned.`

It was over. All over.

Anger conquered my anguish.

I wish that those people would just disappear! Who are they anyway? Just barging in and coming to take away our Iggy!

_Don't be jealous, Nudge. _

I'm not! But he...and I...but...

_Iggy is happy now. Let him go. _

"Do you have- things? We'll move a bigger bed into what used to be your room. I haven't changed anything in there- just in case you came back someday." Mrs. Griffith sounded unbelieving.

"It's a miracle," she whispered, stroking Iggy's face.

More like a nightmare. I gulped.

"I don't believe it. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Maybe it was a dream. A horrible dream. Please let me wake up! Please!

"I don't have much of anything, actually," Iggy smiled, lifting up his backpack.

"Fine- we'll get you anything you need," Mrs. Griffith kissed his hair. She turned to us.

"Would anyone like anything?" she grinned.

You can't (you won't) give it to us, if we asked, I thought.

"Water?" the Gasman piped up. She nodded, got up and walked toward the door. Mrs. Griffith stopped in the doorway, and stared at her son. She seemed afraid that, at any moment, he would just disappear. Finally, she left.

We sat silently, looking at our feet. The big grandfather clock was the only noise.

"Well..." Iggy scratched his head.

What was he going to say? It's been nice seeing you? Now please exit out the door and get out of my life??

Max reached over to grab his hand. "We don't blame you Iggy- we get it."

Guilt swept over his face and my heart throbbed. I felt awful for being angry with him.

He desevered this. More than anyone, he deserved this.

I partially wished it was me.

"We're happy for you buddy," Fang said hoarsely. I swiped at my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered and tears began running all over my face. Luckily, Angel was breaking down too.

"I really wish there was some way for you to stay here," Iggy said wistfully. Max shook her head.

"Anne would have a cow," she chuckled. My lips twisted into a half smile.

My body felt fragile. Iggy was like a ghost now; he was here but wasn't really.

"We should head back," the Gasman choked. Iggy's head snapped up.

"Don't leave right now," he seemed distressed.

My legs straightened themselves and I got to my feet.

In a second I was next to Iggy on the couch. I resisted the urge to wail in his shirt.

"Nudge?" he whispered, feeling my face. My breathing came quicker and the tears leaked faster.

_Don't Nudge. Be strong for him. _

But I couldn't.

My sobs burst from my chest and snot flowed freely from my nose.

He and I were never going to to discuss Oprah again, or listen to music together. He wouldn't be there to listen to me whine about school or new shoes. He couldn't be my confidant or friend. He was gone.

A strong arm grabbed me and my head smashed against Iggy's shoulder. My hands pulled at his neck and the tears soaked his shirt.

Angel began crying too, I think and even Max got a little teary.

It shouldn't hurt this much, I thought.

_You love him Nudge. _

My heart thumped and wanted to deny it.

But I did.

I really did.

And that only made the pain stab more.

Iggy stroked my hair as I cried and finally I calmed down. Of course, the irregular breathing continued and hiccups shook my body.

"I'm sorry Nudge," he whispered. The words froze me.

"Why?" I gasped.

"I wish that you found your parents too," he kissed my head.

Shock.

Is THAT what he thought was the reason for my crying?

Was he blind- whoa, wait, bad expression.

"We'll miss you," I whispered.

I'll miss you.

For once, my rambly mind wasn't blabbering. It was too numb to work like normal.

"She's right," Gazzy sighed and clapped Iggy on his shoulder. Fang nodded and Max hugged Iggy's arm. Angel was crying into the couch.

"Here's your water," Mrs. Griffiths walked in on our private moment. She gave everyone a look, put down the water and cleared her throat.

"Well, I think that you all should head home- is there someone I can call-"

"No we are fine," Max interrupted her. She stood up and took a deep breath. The leader-mode was coming back. "And you are right: we should get going."

I tried to relax and wiped away the tears. We each gave Iggy a hug and then stepped away. My head felt like it weighed a million pounds.

_Love you Iggy- love you soooo much and please be careful- don't get run over by a car or something because we aren't there to hold you back-_

"Goodbye," Max whispered and we walked out the door. I was last, watching Iggy's face. It was torn. I finally left and didn't look back.

**I know its not my best work- but I think it's okay. Unfortunately, I didn't put too many Nudge ramblings in there. Now...should I write a chapter on-**

**1. When Nudge was crying in her room after Iggy left (which Max mentioned)**

**2. When Iggy found out he could feel colors (in Final Warning)**

**3. When Nudge left to go to school in MAX**

**4. When Ella told Iggy she thought he was 'amazing' in STWAOES**

**123 or 4?? And other suggestions are welcomed. R&R!**

**-MEGGEM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello reviewers! Well...whoever is reading this :) I asked you to vote on which one-shot to do next...and guess what?? I got two votes for 1, 2, 3 and one vote for 4! Where does this leave me?? But seriously I want to thank- **

_UnderlanderfromtheOverland _**(You've been reviewing all my work recently- THNX!!) **

_SynchroStar16 _**(Thank you and I'm taking your advice- I'm sticking with the theme from chapter 2)**

_YoursTruly13 _**(You know, I didn't see your comment for a little while and I was SOO happy when I saw it! I love getting reviews. Sorry. *clears throat* THANK U!) **

_MaxandFang101 _**(First things first, like the name. Next, thnx and you are actually the first person I have ever seen who has written 'please' when requesting in a review :P )**

_blackberry01 _**(I sound like Nudge? Good God. I need some serious help. Jk- thnx for R&R) **

_lunareclipse3 _**(What can I say- you are a dedicated reviewer. I can't thnk you enough. + You're welcome)**

**Alright, thanks for being patient (I thank people a lot). I've made my ground-breaking decision, which is.....**

**NUMBER #1!!!!!!**

**Sorry if you are disappointed. But I wanted to stick to the same subject and I'll get to the other ones eventually. **

**This is a flashback one. Nudge is reflecting on her time with Iggy after he leaves. **

**I'm giving it my best shot :0**

**-MEGGEM**

**Lilac**

NUDGE POV- 

I pulled a bag from the closet. It wasn't uber big or super small, but clumpy and lumpy.

With one swift movement, eyes closed tight, I dumped out the items on the floor.

They fell, and fell, and fell.

* * *

_"Max," I whispered one morning. "What's wrong with Iggy?" The 12 year-old was sitting, slumped over, in a bean bag chair. His pinkish hair was veil of protection and the tightness of his shoulders emitted stress. _

_Max looked over at the broken body of our brother. It was clear that she had been trying to ignore his attitude all morning. "Nothing, honey," she cleared her throat. "He's tired, that's all." _

_The Gasman wiped at his eyes and left the room. Max watched him go. Angel was still asleep and Fang could have been there but I wouldn't have known. Iggy was the sole focus of this foggy morning. _

_Slowly, I cleared my plate. In my vision, our leader crept over to Iggy. He shifted and groaned. Max reached out to touch his face, but the blind boy jumped up and stormed out. Max didn't look up from the bean bag. She crouched there for several moments, her watching the chair, me watching her. Finally, she rose and faced me with a forced smile. It seemed painful. _

_She walked over briskly, touching my face, and strode from the room in swift, quick movements. And I was left, all alone, in the kitchen. _

_Tears sprung to my eyes. They felt bitter and unnecessary. I scared them away with a swipe. _

* * *

The items were on the floor now, scattered everywhere. They weren't really special items to anyone else. But they meant a heck of a lot to me.

They were everyday items, the ones you'd pick up on the way to school or getting ready for bed.

There were toothbrushes and pens and hair clips and shells and books and head phones and water bottles and headbands and cords and bouncy balls and a frying pan. My fingers ran over them, just as Iggy's would.

* * *

_"Iggy?" I whispered, creeping forward. It was precarious to sneak up on him in this atmosphere. "Igggg-eee?"_

_There came a muffled sound from the bushes. Crawling on my hands and knees, I found him in a tree. _

_"What are you doing here? Max seems kinda upset and it's really early. What was that noise last night? I heard this loud bang and then a clang- maybe it was a bring-"_

_He wasn't answering. _

_"Should I shut up? I mean, is this a bad time? It seems like a bad time, but I never really know-do you?- because it could be a bad time for me but a good time for-"_

_"Nudge," Iggy moaned, throwing an arm over his face. I shut up. _

_"What's the matter?" I whispered in a gentler tone. Iggy was motionless. _

_"Do you like having your sight, Nudge?" his voice was a soft as a mouse. _

_Do you like having your sight, Nudge? _

* * *

His words were repeated with the same longing and pain as they had been those years before. My heart still cringed when they replayed over and over. And tears still flowed freely on my face.

The pain gushed out in a horrible sob- it caught up my soul and twisted it into a pretzel. My fingers touched the objects, they were cold and colder still. I pressed one hairclip to my cheek and it smelled of lilac, as it always had and always would.

This only brought on more tears.

Why did he have to leave??? I guess, if I found my parents, I probably would too, but how could he? Iggy was my confidant, my amigo, the one I turned to when I needed help, or cheering up. And he was gone.

And I was alone.

* * *

_"I guess..." I whispered. "Yes, I like having my sight...yeah, I do."_

_"Do you take it for granted??" _

_"I don't THINK so..."_

_"Do you know what its like to not see the people you love most, or see the mountains or see the eggs in the dish? Only to smell them, and touch them, and taste them, but never being really sure if that obscure picture in your mind is really right?"_

_"What does 'obscure'-"_

_"Do you know what its like to know what you are missing, Nudge?" _

_"Iggy-"_

_"You don't know. No one does," he finished breathlessly, falling into a limp heap and trembling. _

_It was a pretty traumatic sight for me. Iggy had always been my buoy. He would float and bounce but never sank. He would be sarcastic, caring, annoying, and sometimes sweet. His sad stance was hard to watch. _

_What could I DO? What could I do? _

* * *

Iggy was gone now. There was nothing TO do.

Max stepped into my room- the door opening quietly. I turned to her and she gazed at my face. She saw the tears, the weakness. I didn't give a rat's behind.

The room's atomosphere was so thick, it lodged in my nostrils. Max placed both hands on my shoulder and kissed my head. "Shhh, honey, shh."

She eyed the items. It must have been a sight- me laying and sobbing noiselessly, lying in a whirlpool of discarded items. Max didn't seem to want to comment.

We rocked back and forth, trying to comfort me. But there was nothing to do.

* * *

_"I have an idea...Iggy? Iggy, I have an idea!"_

_"This should be good," he muttered and I giggled. _

_"Don't move," I whispered and took off like a bullet. I tip-toed into the house and when reaching my room, grabbed everything in sight. Then I flew back to Iggy's side. _

_"Feel this! Come on!" I said excitedly, dropping things on the ground. Iggy's delicate fingertips groped around and finally gripped a hairclip. _

_Giggling, I burst out, "What is it?" _

_"A hairclip." His tone indicated disinterest. Not discouragd, I forced another item into his hand. And another. And another. _

_Finally, Iggy was stumped. He fingered a piece of clay I had modeled and was frowning. I was dying to tell him and eventually yelled out, "It's a donut!"_

_"I said 'thing with hole'!"_

_"That's not a donut!"_

_"Yes it is!" _

_The two of us fell over laughing; my head nestled in his chest. We would smell like lilac from the bushes, but it didn't matter. We finally regained our breath and sat up. "That's enough for one day, Nudge," Iggy whispered and touched my cheek. They flamed up for no reason. Iggy had that weird power over me. His voice and a little pinch was all it took to make me all frazzled and red- like a tomato, not the book type- and weird and bizarre and confused. He was my brother. He was older. He was a friend. _

* * *

My friend wanted something more than me, it seemed. He wanted happiness- something I guess I couldn't supply him with. Max put me to bed soon after and stroked my hair.

"'Night, Nudge," she sighed, closing the door.

My thoughts immediately turned to the lilac smell. He often told me I smelled of lilac. I liked that. In my hand, a lilac leaf was withered and crumpled. I sniffed it.

Did Iggy, I mean, maybe, did he, like, think of me? Ever? Maybe?

He probably didn't want to.

I hoped his 'parents' wouldn't take him to any gardens.

Especially ones with lilac.

**I don't think that it's my best work. But its okay! Please review :)**

**-MEGGEM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! I believe it is time for another installment of 'Turn on the Nudge Channel'. My God, I sound like a game show host. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter- in my mind, Nudge always smelled of chocolate, but lilac seemed more fitting (and it's an homage to Leila- Nudge's fake name in 'Forgotten' which was recently updated. Also a Niggy.)**

**So I know there are a lot of ideas bouncing around for the coming chapters and in all your fantastic suggestion, it was hard to pick one. But I think that I'll go with…**

**(big dramatic pause)**

**Number 4- When Ella told Iggy that she thought that he was amazing!**

**BlackBerry said it best in their review 'jealousy is awesome' **

**And a shout out to all that reviewed chapter 3-**

_Lunareclipse3 _**(Really enjoyed the last chapter to LIRL. It was amazing- I admire you!)**

_Monkeyj17_** (Thank you for your review! This chapter is dedicated to you)**

_SynchroStar16_** (Your idea is coming up next- so watch out! Might not be right away because, well, I kind of skimmed Fang- trying to minimize tears- and I'm going to relook over those parts)**

_Addicted-2-oxygen _**(Your reviews always- ALWAYS- cheer me up!)**

_YoursTruly13_** (Thnx so much- I liked the last chapter too) **

_UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND _**(I was really upset when Iggy left- just when Nudge left too, thnx for the review!)**

_justreadingnoflaming_ **(Thnx- though I'm not sure the blabbering concept is a compliment, but I'll take it as one! I like this story, because then I can just let loose my chattering skills!- cough, cough - )**

**And thank you to anyone who reviews in the future. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. **

**You are all telling me to shut it right? **

**Well alright then!**

**Three Seconds**

**NUDGE POV-**

"Okay, everyone," Ms Martinez shuffled in, arms loaded high with food. She wobbled under the weight and plopped it down on the table. "Food's up!"

Max watched the food hungrily and looked admiringly at our host. I knew we were thinking the same thing- this sure beats Taco Bell.

But Iggy said it best.

"Oh, man, this smells so good," he moaned, desperately piling the beans and enchiladas onto his plate (which I noticed was an inch in diameter bigger than everyone else's). Ella had set the table…I turned to look at her and saw her eyes were gazing across the table- at Iggy.

My eyes did a few double takes and I began watching him as well. A strand of blond-red hair fell across his face, shining in the light. His skilled hands scooping up mouthfuls of food, not a grain of rice spilling over the edge. My throat sort of balled up unexpectedly; I tried to appear very interested in my food.

But only seconds later, my attention was once again diverted.

"It's amazing, you know, how you can do that," Ella's voice made my head snap up like a cartoon. Iggy's brows came together, pausing with his mouth overflowing.

He swallowed carefully and I waited eagerly for his response. We both waited.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," he choked on the rice that stuck in his mouth. Ella seemed pleased with his shyness. I glared daggers at her…than wondered why.

_She has the right to say he is amazing- he is amazing, for knowing how to do that, so why should I be all mad and worried and stuff- because it all doesn't make any sense. Does it? _

_If I have no reason to be feeling anxious, why am I going to puke all over Gazzy? _

"Well, I think it's amazing," Ella purred- well in my mind she did- and I coughed up some taco shell. Angel watched me with a slight smirk. Max caught my gaze as well- but decided to completely ignore the situation.

My head was nearly buried in the food now, but no one commented, thank the Lord.

Finally, when the conversation turned toward Total, I lifted my head and looked anxiously at the blind boy. His cheeks, bulging with meat, were red- but not from the stretching skin. Pink lapped at his collar and forehead. I gulped, suddenly red myself.

Ella's eyes were glued on his face, but my oblivious friend didn't even feel her stare, as he would with mine.

_How could he know whenever I sneaked a peak at him, but not recognize the holes she burned into his head? Was he crazy or something? _

The meal continued on, my cheeks green from unexplained envy, his still pink, and Ella sitting there, an annoying smile on her round face. I'd never wanted to hit her before, but in three seconds, I was going to smack her, if she didn't wipe that smile off.

_Three. _

Iggy leaned back in his chair, rubbing his belly and groaning. "God, I'm gonna be sick."

_Yeah, me too, Iggy. Two seconds. _

Ella cocked her head to the right and continued on staring.

_What about his face was so dang fascinating! Okay, sure there was a glimmer on his eye that made his sort of irresistible and the way the light touched his hair- but no! There was nothing that could glue her eyes like that. Uh-uh. Nada. Nothing. _

_You've got one second, Ella. _

"Ella, honey, Harry Potter is on," Ms Martinez called from the couch. Ella didn't move.

_Zero- time's out. _

Then we sprang up at the same time, my hand twitching and her ponytail bobbing as she strode to join her mother. Iggy's closed eyes sprang open, listening to her footsteps as she bounced away.

I stood there, feeling very empty…and relieved.

I _didn't _want to hit Ella, really.

_Nah, you want to rip her eyes out so she can't stare like an idiot,_ my inner conscience growled. I shook my head quickly.

_But then they'd have something in common_, I argued with myself.

A body brushed past me and I felt confused, tumbling into a chair, balancing to keep from falling back. I then realized the person on my left was Iggy and he lifted his head as I wobbled.

"Nudge- you 'kay?" his voice was hoarse, confused like me.

Did he notice that our knees rubbed under the table, due to the small table?

Could he feel the envy-green on my skin?

Did he notice anything?

Robotically, I strode to the couch and joined everyone else, trying to get lost in the dramatics of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

I almost did, when my ears caught Ella's footsteps. They went to the kitchen, where Iggy noisily cleaned dishes. I heard her voice though, soft against the loud t.v. and plates.

"You know, my mom taught me a recipe when I was little, for enchiladas...I could teach it to you," she proposed, slinkily. I didn't have to turn around to know she was batting her eyes furiously.

Then I almost laughed. Yeah, he'd really notice your eyes, Ella.

"Sure- that's be great. I could make it for the flock sometime," Iggy's voice was quiet, but I detected a glimmer of restrained pleasure. My heart just about constricted itself into a knot.

I tried to relax, watch Harry Potter without letting my mind once wander to what Iggy and Ella might be doing…other than cooking…in that small kitchen…brushing pass each other…her guiding his hand…her unseen smile of triumph…his laughter…

Suddenly, my mind exploded with these thoughts. Have you ever felt the feeling of when your chest hurts so much it might just burst but it doesn't and you are just stuck in your own body, crying internally and pounded the underside of the chair and then your head starts to throb with what you are trying _not _to think of, but then you just can't take it anymore?

….oh.

I jumped to my feet and everyone's eyes were on me. I gulped and made some excuse to leave the room. On my way out from the torture I passed the kitchen where Ella watched Iggy make an enchilada. I muffled a sob and ran faster.

But I could have sworn Iggy lifted his head as I passed by.

_You can't keep running away from things, _that irritating alter-ego of mine snickered.

I though about this for a moment and - for once- decided that my concsience was right. Spinning on my heels, I crashed...right into Iggy. We both fell to the ground and I felt very stupid for not taking off when I had the chance.

"Nudge?" he whispered after a second of suffocating silence. "You there?"

I nodded than squeaked, "Yes..."

"What are you doing out here? Why arem't you inside? Are you okay?" his soft voice was all around me and suddenly there were two arms searching for my body. I let them find me, but gently shivered when they did.

"I...just wanted some fresh air," I lied through my teeth. Though...it was somewhat true. Being driven insane by my own thoughts in that room made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Well, come inside. It's cold out here," Iggy sounded concerned. My heart beat a little faster.

As he said the words, a blast of freezing air knocked me down and sent goose bumps my spine. Iggy's warm and strong hands gripped my sides and pulled me up. Their touch lingered a little longer afterwards…

"Race ya," Iggy said slyly and he took off, his beautiful wings glowing with the stars. Stunned for a moment, I quickly unfurled my wings and laughed into the now-invigorating wind. We flew in circles, black and white against the moon and I eventually beat him to the house, which was like a firefly from up high.

We landed, wings overlapping, feathers touching lightly. We got a few suspicious 'looks' from the living room, but it was Ella who eventually cornered me, battering me with questions. And they call _me _a blabbermouth.

"Where were you?"

"I-uhh-"

"Why did you go away?"

"Ella-"

"Do you like Iggy?"

I froze, my blood running like ice. She glared with eyes full of fire, but the fire was fed by curiosity, not anger. I inhaled and whispered, "I…think so."

Ella squinted, exhaled and her shoulders slumped. "Okay, you can have him."

I did a double-take. "What?"

"Yeah- Robert , in my class, is cuter and he's my age. You two need each other. Plus, I know that if I like Iggy, I'll never see him and that only leads to one thing," she made a cutting gesture across her throat. Involuntarily, I found the corners of my mouth turning up.

_"_Thanks? I guess?" I smiled. Ella grinned back.

"Have you told him?"

I looked at her in wonder. "Why would I?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it could get rid of all that tension everyone's been talking about."

My eyes narrowed. "_What _tension?"

Ella smiled bigger and 'zipped' her mouth closed. She walked away, leaving me to feel shocked, embarrassed and like I was going to explode.

Later, we said our goodbyes and it was heart-wrenching. I winced as Ella hugged Iggy but she just winked at me.

Finally, we flew off into the night, but soon stopped again at a cave in the mountains. We fell asleep immediately. My head drifted onto Iggy's legs and he shifted. My throat felt suddenly sore.

_Should I tell him? _My little voice nagged. _What would happen? _

At that moment, Iggy began to sleeptalk. "Mm," he muttered. My ears perked up. "Ell-a."

I pulled away from him like I'd been burned by the heat of his legs. My chest began to heave but the inner voice scolded me.

_Forget it Nudge, _it sang_. Just be the bigger person and forget him. Be his sister. Love him in every way you can- except that way. _

I nodded solemnly and tried to sleep, but the image of Iggy floated through my dreams.

_Alright Nudg_e, the inner voice grumbled_. You can think of him. _

_You've got three seconds. _

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but it's alright. I always imagined Nudge with a little voice. An irritating voice probably...**


	5. Important Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Not for Eggy people by the way)

Hey y'all! I know this story hasn't been updated in an eternity (slight exaggeration) and I assume that gives you a little less incentive to read this note. But I do have two things to say:

A thousand apologies for the writing block. I _have_ been writing fanfiction stories, just on other topics. I'm going to try to get back into Maximum Ride and write another chapter for this story. Right now though, I'm feeling a little queasy inside about the series, which is a good segway to my next point.

IF YOU DISLIKE SLIGHT SPOILERS: please do NOT read. There is a little bit of information on Angel: Maximum Ride Novel (that is coming out tomorrow! Yay!) so please don't read any further if you want to wait another day

If you go to and read the first 23 chapters for Free, you might find something a little interesting on the Eggy front: Max confirms that Ella likes Iggy. Nothing said on him- she is reading Tarzan to him though. So I read the first couple of chapters and just about screamed. But I'm not just writing this to ruin your day- I have a message: WE NIGGY LOVERS NEED TO TAKE A STAND! All sorts of blogs say that Eggy is way better and we all know that it isn't true We all love the pairing and I hope it doesn't go unnoticed in this book as it has the others. I'm not suggesting we all write 20 chaptered Niggy stories but come on! We should give this couple some love. I'm going to buy Angel tomorrow and try to get ideas for another Niggy one-shot. And if nothing happens, nothing happens, but at least there will be a bunch of Niggy stories on Fanfiction for Nudge/Iggy fans to read.

Probably not the most inspirational thing ever written but think about it. Also, if you have a good Niggy prompt, don't hesitate to write a review including it. I'd love some ideas.

Thanks for reading!

-Meggem


End file.
